Whatever Will Be
by bjont
Summary: Atobe and Sanada deal with lateness, shopping, trust, and the passage of time.


Well, may I present my first ever attempt at SanaAto. If I was in my right mind at the moment, this would have become one of those poor, neglected stories that remains forever in the depths of my computer. Unfortunately, in a moment of insanity, I've decided to share it. -hides under blanket- Don't judge me by this! -begs-

* * *

**Whatever Will Be**

Sanada scowled and pulled the collar of his thick, woolen coat tighter around his neck. The cold wind lashed at his cheeks, stinging them red. Glancing at his watch, he sighed resignedly and leaned against the wrought-iron fence behind him, his breath lingering in the air. This was late, even for Atobe. In any case, however, his diva of a boyfriend would doubtless pull up in another thirty minutes, looking admittedly flawless, if not a bit resentful of Sanada's "ever-so-drab" taste in clothing and wind-blown complexion. He would then usher the taller boy into his warm, comfortable limousine, smile, and engage him in a conversation that Sanada would reluctantly find amusing, no matter how hard he tried to ignore his boyfriend's haughty attempts at reconciliation for his lateness. He didn't see what was wrong with a quick kiss and a murmur of, "Sorry, I'm late," but he supposed apologies weren't Atobe's forte.

"Damn you, Atobe," he mumbled, driving his hands further into his pockets. Another forty minutes had ticked by, and Sanada would've sworn the numbness of his fingers that the temperature was dropping a degree a minute. He was about to give up, when an all-to-familiar voice shouted his name, sounding breathless and surprisingly apologetic. Turning, his eyes widened slightly at the sight of Atobe, in utter disarray, sprinting toward him, looking cold and miserable.

"Atobe?" His boyfriend stumbled to a halt before him, doubled over and panting furiously.

"Don't..." He took a deep breath. "Say... Anything," he hissed, rising to his full height, which was still a good two inches shorter than Sanada anyway, and resting his hands on his hips.

"I wasn't going to," Sanada mumbled, eyeing him warily. "Is everything... okay?" Atobe gazed at him for a minute, before breaking into one of the most beautiful smiles Sanada had ever seen slide across his face.

"Oui, mon amour," he replied, his eyes shining with laughter. "Que sera, sera."

"Japanese, please," Sanada grumbled, but he couldn't keep the smile from his face. Atobe, despite his excessively luxurious manner and arrogant exterior, had a way of making light out of the gravest situations in such a confident way that everyone around him couldn't help but forget their woes and simply bask in the company of the fantastic enigma that was Atobe Keigo.

"Sanada, ore-sama did not run all this way to stand around in the cold while you daydream with a silly little smile on your face. Now, where are we going? You said you had a plan." Sanada raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't daydreaming," he protested. "And for the last time, don't use _'ore-sama'_ in my company. If we're going to date seriously, then the least you can do is refrain from belittling me." Atobe rolled his eyes.

"Of course, of course, how could _I_ forget," he drawled, as he slipped his hand into Sanada's pocket, intertwining their fingers, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Better," Sanada said, nodding slightly. "But your hands are cold."

"Well, of course! I just ran about three miles, in freezing temperatures. You're lucky I made it here alive."

"Ever the drama-queen," Sanada mumbled, earning a soft punch from Atobe.

"That should be _king,_ Genichiroh. Drama-_king._" He grinned, and Sanada smiled back. "In any case, you still haven't informed me where we're going."

"Mmm. You said you needed to buy things. I'll shop with you." Atobe's eyebrows shot up.

"What's this? Sanada Genichiroh is_offering _to shop with me? Could I be dreaming?" Sanada frowned.

"Don't push it, Atobe."

"Alright, alright.. Come on, then. You've already kept me waiting all this time while you bumble over your words." Sanada opened his mouth to protest, but Atobe closed it with a kiss and a smirk. "You ought to be impressed. I ran all the way here. I wouldn't do that for just anyone, you know."

"Hn.." Sanada sighed. "Where exactly were you running from?"

"Home," Atobe replied nonchalantly, as the two started down the sidewalk.

"Am I to assume your limousine had an unfortunate accident?"

"No... Ah, I want to go in there," he said hurriedly, pulling Sanada toward a very expensive looking clothing store.

"I'm interested to hear this story," Sanada pressed, as Atobe made his way through the racks of clothing.

"Hmm... Cream, most likely.. Or ivory.." Atobe continued to mumble to himself, blatantly ignoring his boyfriend.

"Atobe..."

"Ah, here!" He lifted a shirt from the rack, holding it up to Sanada's chest and smiling in satisfaction. "I knew it. But then again, when am I ever wrong... Come, you need to try this on, Sanada."

"What? I.. No. No. When I agreed to come shopping, I assumed that you had friends you needed to buy things for. I didn't come to be your guinea pig."

"I've already bought things for my team," Atobe replied, waving his hand impatiently. "I had some trouble deciding what to buy for you, but I'm pleased with what I have so far. This will be the perfect finishing touch."

"Finishing touch?" Sanada spluttered, glancing at the price tag. "Atobe.. I can't.. Don't expect something of the same caliber from me."

"I'm not expecting anything," Atobe said, dragging Sanada toward the back of the store.

"Well.. I've already bought you something," Sanada confessed, as Atobe began unbuttoning his jacket. "And I can do that myself."

"It's my _pleasure,_" Atobe replied, his voice sporting a tone suggestive enough to stain Sanada's cheeks a vivid pink.

WIthin minutes, he was buttoning up the cream-coloured dress shirt, adjusting the collar and brushing dark locks of hair away from Sanada's hazel eyes.

"There, perfect. What do you think?"

Sanada eyed himself in the mirror, and couldn't help but be surprised. He actually looked... Good.

"Hmm."

"I suppose that's as close to a 'yes' as I'm going to get, aah?"

"Most likely."

Ten minutes later, they were standing outside the store, empty-handed. Atobe had, of course, purchased the shirt while Sanada pretended not to notice the number of digits that appeared on the cash register's screen. Not wanting to have to carry a cumbersome bag around, however, Atobe had insisted that the clerk mail it to his home.

"You didn't have to buy that, Atobe," Sanada sighed, grabbing the shorter boy's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Oh, I did," Atobe replied, smiling. "That was all I needed to buy, though. I hope you've devised another plan."

"Follow me," was Sanada's only response, before he started off.

They walked in silence for a good fifteen minutes, before Sanada finally ducked into a small, dimly lit coffee shop. He ordered quickly while Atobe wandered around, examining the various paintings that hung on the wall. Moments later, Sanada came up behind him, handing him a small cup of strong coffee and motioning for him to follow. They left the store and continued up the sidewalk, hand in hand, talking amiably. The sun had long set, and the brilliant neon lights of Tokyo illuminated the street in an array of shadowed colors. Atobe was about to comment on the artificial beauty when Sanada turned onto a dimly lit alley. He pulled the shorter boy closer, as if protecting him from unseen dangers, as they continued down the narrow street. The area grew increasingly darker as they approached a bend, but to Atobe's surprise, instead of turning, Sanada continued straight.

"Sanada, the road turned back there," Atobe whispered, letting go of the taller boy's hand in favor of clutching his arm.

"I know," Sanada murmured. "Watch your step."

He carefully led Atobe up a long, poorly-cut staircase, which twisted between dark, foreboding buildings and tall, restricting fences.

"Sanada, are we.."

"We're almost there," Sanada interrupted, turning another corner before stopping and pulling at his cap in thought.

"You look lost," Atobe announced smugly, running a hand through his hair.

"If I'm lost, then so are you," Sanada countered, starting forward again. Atobe sighed and followed, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

About five minutes later, they reached another dark stairway. Atobe gazed up it, biting his lip and closing his fingers around his cell phone, just in case.

"Come on," Sanada urged, starting up the stairs. He took a few steps and then turned, offering a hand back to Atobe. "It's just up these steps." Atobe linked their fingers together and climbed after him, sighing.

"I sincerely hope this is worth the effort, Sanada," he grumbled.

"It will be," his boyfriend promised, counting up the stairs.

The rest of the climb continued in silence, the only sound being the rush of the downtown traffic below them. Atobe was about ready to insist they turn back when Sanada stopped and quickly stepped behind him. He felt two big, warm hands cover his eyes and opened his mouth to protest, but Sanada beat him to the punch.

"Shush. It'll ruin everything if you can see for these last few steps. Just trust me."

Atobe closed his mouth. _Trust Sanada?_ He closed his eyes, brushing his eyelashes over Sanada's palms. He felt himself being pushed forward and reflexively pressed his heels into the dirt. _Trust.._ Atobe shook his head slightly. _Did he trust anyone?_

"Sanada," he murmured, "earlier..." He leaned backward, pressing himself against Sanada's chest. "You asked why I ran here. Can I tell you now?"

"Of course," Sanada whispered, his breath blowing into Atobe's hair.

"My father... Somehow, he found out about us.. It might've been a photograph, or perhaps he caught wind of a rumor... Anyway, the thought of his only heir cavorting with some nameless boy must've scared the shit out of him, because he flew into a rage. He told me never to see you again, and proceeded to rant about my duties as his son and how my life has already been decided for me and how lucky I was to never have to worry about the future and how dare I jeopardize everything he's worked so hard to secure by indulging in some foolish, boyish whim." He sighed, but Sanada said nothing, sensing there were still words left unsaid. "Genichiroh.. What if I don't want the life that's been arranged for me? What if I don't mind worrying about the future? As long as I have someone to worry with.. As long as I have _you,_I'd give up everything without a second thought. I'm strong enough to build things up for myself. I don't need my father's money or his plans for my future." Atobe sighed again, and Sanada gently turned him around so his face was pressed against the smooth felt of his overcoat. "So I told him that," he continued in a muffled voice. "I told him I didn't care about duties or security or the benefits of a thoughtless, pre-packaged life. I said that I loved you, and I'd gladly experience the rough parts of life if it meant I could stay with you. He laughed and told me to get out of his sight, and that if I showed my face in his house before I had gone through a sufficient reality check, there would be hell to pay."

Silence followed, and Atobe moved closer to Sanada, not daring to look up. Sanada was realistic where Atobe was impulsive. He would probably step back, looking incredulous, and tell him that it was wrong to speak to his father in such an impolite manner. He would tell him to go back, head hung low like a disgraced dog, and grovel at his father's feet until he achieved forgiveness.

Smiling bitterly against Sanada's coat, Atobe prepared to face the onslaught of reprimands. He felt Sanada draw a deep breath, and closed his eyes, savoring what would most likely be their last, peaceful moment together.

"Do you really?"

Atobe's head snapped up and he stumbled backward, slipping out of Sanada's embrace.

"Do I really what?" Atobe replied, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Lo-... _Love_ me?" Sanada stammered, looking surprisingly young and vulnerable. Atobe stared at him incredulously, mouth hanging open. Sanada interpreted this as an _"Obviously not,"_ and flushed a deep red. "Ah, of course not, sorry. I put you in an awkward position. Surely you would've said something if you _did_ feel that way. A complete error on my part," he mumbled, barely coherently. He looked somewhere between utterly crushed and furious with himself, and continued to berate himself under his breath.

"Are you stupid?" Atobe asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Obviously," Sanada muttered, tugging his cap down further. "Maybe we should just go home."

"Hahh, you miss the point, again. Of course I love you, you imbecile! You hadn't figured that out?" Atobe cried, raising his arms in exasperation.

"No! How was I supposed to realize?" Sanada replied, looking somewhat relieved. "You, of all people, should know that I'm about as sensitive as a rock to those sorts of things! Even I've accepted that, Atobe. Why didn't you just spell it out?"

"Well, that's not exactly easy," Atobe retorted. "I may be generally flawless and appear untouchable and confident, but I do have feelings, and there was always the chance that you didn't love me back. You haven't said you do, either," he pointed out, crossing his arms.

"You haven't said it out right," Sanada argued.

"Fine. I love you, Sanada Genichiroh."

"I love you too, Atobe.. Keigo." Sanada looked adorably uncomfortable saying Atobe's first name, in the silver-haired boy's opinion. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around his stoic boyfriend, pressing a secretive kiss to the center of his broad, strong chest.

"Well, are you going to show me your surprise now, or what?" he teased. Sanada smiled and turned Atobe around, covering his eyes once again.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Of course," Atobe replied. "Lead on."

They started off, Sanada carefully leading Atobe between the trees that lined the top of the hill. They reached their final destination quickly, and Sanada pulled his hands away wordlessly, stepping back to allow Atobe to observe the view.

Which was, to say the least, breathtaking.

During the day, it was often difficult to remember that Tokyo was a beautiful city. It was busy and grey, and while the streets were remarkably well-kept, the thousands of towering, uniform skyscrapers often made things feel large, cold, and unwelcoming.

At night, everything changed. The buildings disappeared in the darkness, betrayed only by their hideously beautiful neon lights and flashing signs. It was this that Atobe looked upon now, stretching for miles all around him. An array of colors and flashes and dull, comforting sounds, almost like an industrial ocean, spread before him. The addition of Christmas lights to a good half of the city made things burn all the more brighter. As if on cue, crisp white flakes began tumbling from the clouds, casting a thin haze over the city.

"Genichiroh," Atobe murmured, turning around to face his boyfriend. Sanada smiled and stepped forward, encircling Atobe's waist with his muscular arms. Atobe's arms came up to rest around his neck as he reached up, capturing Sanada's lips in a soft kiss, which was fervently returned.

"Keigo," Sanada whispered against Atobe's lips as they parted, "did you mean everything you said earlier?"

"I generally don't say things unless I mean them," Atobe replied, kissing Sanada again.

"Hm."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, if I understood what you meant... I, too, would like to stay with you for... As long as physically possible."

"Mmm," Atobe agreed. "Forever."

* * *

"Oui, mon amour" - "Yes, my love."

"Que sera, sera" - Essentially, "Whatever will be, will be."

Wow. I failed at that. -- It ended up being one of those stories that plays out beautifully in your head, and then when you write it down, everything gets all twisted and frustrating. Anyway, your comments are greatly appreciated, and of course, I love reviews. :)

Oh. Um. If anyone wants to write Tango Pair.. I would love you forever, honestly. Here are two prompts, if you've got the urge to write them but nothing to write about:

-Sanada's thoughts on Atobe's new hair cut, courtesy of Echizen.

-Sanada's reaction to the BLATANT ATOTEZ MOMENT in "Atobe's Gift." (I almost cried over that. I just had to imagine Fuji in Atobe's place.)


End file.
